Generally, components for a vehicle have been assembled on the spot through various work systems. Recently, components have been assembled in an assembling process line in connection with a robot, such that workability and reliability have been increased.
The robot according to the related art described above is provided with a gripper taking out components from a pallet on which the components are loaded.
However, according to the related art, over time in the assembling process, the gripper of the robot becomes deformed or damaged, such that a defect occurs at the time of taking out the components. As a result, a work line is stopped. One example of related art is Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0409460.